One Moment in Your Eyes
by HPluvr
Summary: *FINISHED* Hermione is entering her seventh and final year in Hogwarts. Her ex-boyfriend wants her back but she's looking at someone else who makes her heart melt. And what happens when you throw fame into the mix? And student-teacher relationships?
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!!  
  
~Chapter 1. The Arrival~  
  
Ah, the summer. It came and it went as quickly as a happy childhood, filled with happy memories. The sun had risen, the sun had set, all was right with the world. And now-  
  
Whoa. That was creepy. Anyway, my name is Hermione T. Granger-Weasley. I'll tell you the real story. You don't want to hear it from some hand-me- down author that can't get 2 pennies to make his rent. And he wasn't even there.  
  
I resent that. Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was-  
  
Ok, go bother someone else, I have a story to tell now. As I was saying, I'll tell you the real story, which isn't always as picture perfect as things as I wanted it to be. Well, most things worth something you have to work for. That's just what I did. Come with me, and I'll bring you into my past, and the summer that did change my life forever.  
  
*** "Hermione!"  
  
"Yes, Mom?"  
  
"Come on, you're going to be late to the Weasley's!"  
  
"Did you know you can call it the Burrow?"  
  
"The Weasley's house, the Burrow, whatever you want to call it. You're going to be late!"  
  
"I said, I'm coming!"  
  
"Well I don't see you, Sweetie."  
  
I double-checked I had everything packed neatly into my trunk and snapped the lid shut. "Dad? Can you come help me move this monstrosity of a trunk?"  
  
"Sure, Hun," he answered, appearing in my doorway. He picked up one side and I picked up the other and somehow we made it down the stairs and hoisted it into the car with great difficulty, but it got there nonetheless. "What did you pack? The whole library?"  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him before answering, "No, just what fit in my trunk." We all hopped into the car, buckled our seatbelts and my Mom booked it out of the driveway and sped up the street. She hates being late, to say the least. We did eventually get there and even all in one piece.  
  
As I got out of the car I was bombarbed with a mane of red hair in my face when Ginny squealed, "You're here!"  
  
"Yes, that is what it looks like, huh?"  
  
"You're so not gonna believe this, but I'm gonna tell you later."  
  
"Ok, wanna help me out with me trunk in the meantime?"  
  
"Sure," she said, and smiled deviously. "Fred! George! Get your butts over here and get Hermione's trunk!"  
  
"Thanks Ginny, that really helped." The amazing thing was it did help. I didn't expect them to listen, but they came strolling over and lifted my trunk like it was a feather. "How did you two get so strong?" I inquired, and looking their muscles over. I liked what I saw. Since when did they get so hot? But they both shrugged(to my first question) and carried my trunk into the house.  
  
Ginny and I looked at each other and said, "Quidditch training."  
  
"Well I guess we should head on into the house now. My family will be so happy to see you. Oh, and Harry's here."  
  
Oh, and Harry's here? That didn't sound like a Ginny comment to me. Oh my God, Harry is here! That would be a Ginny comment. I think she's getting over him. Well done, Ginny. "I have to say goodbye to my parents first." I walked over to my Mom and Dad and said, "I love you," and gave them both a kiss.  
  
"Have fun, Kiddo."  
  
"And make sure you don't work too hard." It was almost funny. My parents tell me that all the time and Mrs. Weasley practically has to beg Ron to promise to do his homework. And he probably will still ask me the answers even though this will be our last year. Yep, my final seventh year of Hogwarts will be starting in one month.  
  
"See you in June."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." And then I turned to Ginny when they had driven off and said, "So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Give me a hint? A little hint?" I pleaded. We started walking towards the Burrow, which wasn't a very long walk. I didn't have all day to guess.  
  
"It has to do with a certain ex-boyfriend of yours."  
  
"Ron?" Last year, I had tried to go out with Ron. Things just didn't work out for us and we haven't talked since, mainly because we broke up on the ride home on the Hogwarts Express. My, my. This shall be an interesting and awkward conversation with him once I get inside.  
  
"You guessed it. He still likes you, but you didn't hear that from me."  
  
"He told you?" Ginny shook her head, but I think she did figure it out on her own. Ron was a pretty readable person. I know, because when he looks guilty, well, that wasn't such a good situation for me. But we had to stop talking, as we had been outside for awhile and people will start to wonder.  
  
"Hermione!" That's all I heard when Harry practically jumped into my arms.  
  
All I managed to squeak out was, "Can't.breathe."  
  
"Oh, sorry. But I have good news. I'm out of that blasted Privet Drive forever!"  
  
"That's great!" And I smiled at him.  
  
"Hermione, my dear, come here. Oh, you look so much older." I received a bone-crushing Mrs. Weasley hug but I didn't mind. She was my mum away from mum. Or something like that.  
  
Before I knew it, Fred and George decided to give me a hug too. "Awwww. Thanks, you guys, that was sweet."  
  
"Well, we aim to please." Fred commented before saying, "Ok, call us when there's food," and disappeared with George upstairs.  
  
Percy came over and said, "Well I suppose I should hug you too? Everyone else is doing it." He opened his arms and gave me a hug. Well, it was more than just a hug to me. I guess I completely got lost in his arms. But it only lasted for a second. "I must get back. Summon me for dinner when it's ready please." And he Apparated away.  
  
The only person left was Ron. Mr. Weasley hadn't gotten home, and Charlie and Bill had too much to do this summer. Not that they would've hugged me, but I would have given anything to prolong this moment. "Hi." Everyone had left Ron and I standing there, probably so we could 'sort things out'. I wish we could, but after what Ginny told me, I don't know.  
  
"Hey," he said nervously.  
  
"Before you say anything, I want to make sure we're friends."  
  
"We are."  
  
"Ok. Thanks, Ron. Well, I have some catching up to do with Ginny." I fled upstairs before he could say anything else. I really didn't want to hear it right now.  
  
This summer was already showing the signs to make it one eventful summer. I just didn't know how eventful it was going to be. 


	2. The Talk

Disclamer: No HP characters are mine. Boo-hoo for me. All hail J.K. Rowling.  
  
Review!! I like reviews. Please? Ok, now to the story.  
  
~Chapter 2. The Talk~  
  
Ginny and I had giggled away about an hour or so when they heard the ever- popular "Dinner!" call from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and I raced down the stairs, still giggling, and I found myself a predicament. Two seats were left open. One in between Ron and Harry, presumably left for me, or the one across from Ron. Why me? It's because the world hates me. Ginny sat in the seat across from Ron, leaving me no choice. I'm glad she did. I didn't want to stand there looking like a fool, right? Right.  
  
"Fred, George, slow down, this is not a competition," Mrs. Weasley scolded her twins, undoubtedly so they could run back up into their room and invent some more joke shop items. They were rumored to start one soon, but first they had to have their own apartment. And for that they needed money and jobs.  
  
"That's what you think, Mum," replied George. It's amazing that he could ever talk with his mouth so full.  
  
"So Percy, how are your lesson plans coming?" Lesson plan? Those words just perked me up and I instantly entered my ears into that conversation.  
  
"Mother, that was supposed to be a secret." Percy said the word secret as if it was a life or death situation.  
  
"Well, the truth is out now, you might as well tell everyone," suggested Mrs. Weasley hopefully. I could tell she didn't want to be on Percy's betrayal list. Actually, I don't know if he had a list then. If he did, it might have consisted of Fred and George, the two pranksters that lived to torment him.  
  
"Alright. Everyone, I have an announcement." Percy looked from Ginny to Ron to me and said, "I'm teaching at Hogwarts next year."  
  
"Teaching what?" Ron blurted out before anyone could react any way.  
  
Percy smiled and said, "Potions." He prepared himself for the millions of questions he'd have to deal with about Snape, but decided to speak before any of the questions were asked. "Don't worry, you'll still have your dear old buddy Professor Snape. He will just be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. They hired me to do that job originally, but said I didn't have enough experience. So I'm Potions. There you have it."  
  
"I win!" George cried from the end of the table.  
  
"No you don't, you still have a biscuit left," Fred countered.  
  
"No, I don't. That's yours."  
  
"Now you do." Fred pushed the biscuit on George's plate and dashed out of the room yelling, "Food was great Mum!" over his shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me." George ran after his twin, shoving the biscuit in his mouth.  
  
"Enough of the sideshow. Percy, congrats!" I genuinely smiled for him, hoping to somehow impress him. No, Hermione, he's intelligent, that's why you like him so much. So calm down!  
  
"Thank you." Percy smiled back. After more conversation about Percy, then Quidditch, Hogwarts, Bill, and the Ministry(when Mr. Weasley had shown up), everyone was quite full and quite ready to go to bed. Percy set down his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. "Maybe it's best that I go to bed. I've been working hard."  
  
I couldn't help thinking, look at his eyes. They're like little pools of crystal light with a bluish spark. They could captivate a girl. I could get lost in eyes like those. If I could have one moment in your eyes, I wanted to tell him, but I knew I couldn't.  
  
"Let's all go to bed. I have errands to run tomorrow, so what are you children going to be up to?"  
  
"Work," Percy answered promptly and with a "Goodnight" left.  
  
"Harry and I were going to Diagon Alley to meet up with some friends." Ron looked at me like he wanted to say I was going too.  
  
"That's where Ginny and I wanted to go," I piped up.  
  
"Ok, all children except for Fred and George are accounted for tomorrow. I expect they will stay in their room all day making Whistle Cheesecake or whatever it is they make. I can't stop them anymore. Goodnight everyone."  
  
Ok, so I had avoided Ron for one whole meal. I can't keep doing this. I have to talk to him. And that's exactly what I whispered to Ginny.  
  
"Good luck. Knowing my brother you'll need it."  
  
"Ron." He was just about at the bottom of the stairs but whirled around.  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
"I tried that, remember? You ran away."  
  
"I know, but I figured out I can't avoid this forever." I looked around, checking to see that Harry and Ginny had snuck off to their respective rooms so I could be open with being embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah? Well, that option looks good right now."  
  
"Ron, you hurt my feelings. All there is to it."  
  
"How did I do that? You were the one who broke up with me!"  
  
"Shh. Not so loud. I have one word about that: Lorilei."  
  
"Lor-L-Lorilei." Ron gulped. He knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Yes, because of her I can't trust you," I said coolly. Inside I was fuming though. Lorilei was a Hufflepuff and she was a third year. That little tramp. A tramp not because of either of those things, but because she had a little deal with Ron. Whenever he had fights or arguments with me, he would go to her and she would kiss it all better. Kiss? Made out is more likely. "Enough said. I'm going to bed." And I did. I told Ginny everything. Ginny was outraged that Ron was capable of something like that and impressed I still could talk to him without screaming. I was coping. I will cope. And Percy was the one that would help me cope, though he, nor I did not know it yet. 


	3. The Dream

Disclaimer: Me no own HP characters. J.K. Rowling does. I own the storyline.  
  
Review!!!  
  
~Chapter 3. The Dream~  
  
I was sitting by the fire and reading a book all curled up and cozy on the couch. Percy came down and told me to move over so he could sit too. I don't know why he'd want to sit there, there was a perfectly squishy relaxing armchair, but I'm not complaining.  
  
"Hermione. I want to tell you something. But I don't know how you'll react." Percy gazed into the fire and then at me.  
  
"I promise I won't freak out."  
  
"I love you." That was all he said and he scooped me up in his arms and kissed me. Ron kept tugging on my arm, trying to pull me away.  
  
And then I woke up. Ginny was pulling me off my bed in attempts to wake me up. "Wha-aat?" I squinted at her and whined. I know, that was very childish of me, but I didn't know what to do. I was kind of enjoying my dream. Well, minus the Ron part, but that was because of Ginny anyway.  
  
"Up for you. We have to get going. The boys are already downstairs." How can she be so chipper? It's 8:00 in the morning for heavens sakes. And what is this with the boys already downstairs?  
  
"Liar!" I said to her and threw a pillow in her direction, "The boys are probably still asleep."  
  
"You're right. I just wanted to beat them downstairs."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm up already. Give me a few minutes and I'll be down. I promise."  
  
"Ok. See you then." With that she grabbed her purse and ran downstairs. I picked up a brush and combed out my hair. Now my hair was perfectly straight (I had it straightened in a Muggle salon and put a charm on it so it wouldn't wear off) and now past my waist. Hmmm. I think today is a Hermione-wants-to-be sexy day. I had my contacts and could wear them because I spent all week getting used to them. I pulled out my little make- up kit and put on some icy blue eye-shadow and a little of what was called 'silver shimmer' on my cheeks. It was a cool contrast and added an edge to my brown eyes that always had a hazel tint. Hmmmm. Skirt or shorts? Skirt, I think. I quickly put on a blue skirt that matched the eye-shadow and a silver sparkly top that had a pretty low neckline. But now I can pull that off. Summer (and last year) had been good to me.  
  
I just let my hair flow down behind me. My stylist told me, "It creates a kind of goddess thing." Putting small silver hoop earrings in and grabbing my shoes (which were silver-ish and had a low heel), I left to join Ginny. Fine, I'll put my shoes on before I go downstairs. And then I ran downstairs as fast as my short skirt allowed.  
  
When I got to breakfast, Harry and Ron weren't down there yet, but everyone else was. And I think it's safe to say I created silence. That's pretty hard to do at a meal at the Weasleys.  
  
"Ah! My purse!" I ran back upstairs and got it, running into Harry on the stairs.  
  
"Whoa, watch out where you're going." Harry had yet to discover my outfit. Then he did. "Hermione, when did you get so girly?"  
  
"Uhhh, I dunno." I went back to breakfast and got the same blank stares. Ok, so I wanted to be sexy today. Only because I wanted to feel sexy. And now I'm sub-human.  
  
"You look very nice today Hermione." Mrs. Weasley, taking pity on me, broke the silence. "Ok, I'm off to do errands. So, Percy is now going to Diagon Alley too?" She paused, then continued when Percy nodded. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny are going to Diagon Alley to meet up with friends. Fred and George are going back up to their room." Everyone nodded. "Ok, bye then." She disappeared with a pop.  
  
"Ready to go?" Percy was eager to get going apparently, but no one knew why. Usually he hates going to Diagon Alley because it cuts into his work.  
  
He took the choruses of "Yeah" and "Yep" to mean that we were. And we were traveling by Floo Powder. I hate that stuff.  
  
"Ok, I'll go first. How about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron at noon for lunch? It's 9 o'clock now." Everyone thought this was reasonable. "Diagon Alley!"  
  
Ron and Harry stepped up and left through the flame. Then I whispered to Ginny, "This is gonna be a long 3 hours," making reference to the fact that the Trio wasn't really the Trio. It was kind of sad, but I couldn't really trust Ron anymore, but I was trying to be friends with him. It was just going to take awhile.  
  
We got out, where Harry and Ron were waiting for us and Ron looked rather impatient. Or that he'd rather be somewhere else other than waiting for me. "So who are we meeting?" I asked.  
  
Harry thought a second and said, "Neville, Dean and Seamus."  
  
"Ok, when and where?"  
  
"In front of Madame Malkin's Robe Shop at 9:15."  
  
"So we should head over there now, then."  
  
"Yeah." Ron eyed me nervously, as if he wanted to start a conversation with me, so I decided, what the heck, I'll go talk to him.  
  
"So, Ron, what have you been up to this summer?"  
  
"Umm, not much. How about you?"  
  
"Not much." That's how the conversation went. We kept things light and it was better that way. I had forgotten about the different reactions I was getting from my clothing but I remembered when I heard a gasp. I looked over and Seamus, Dean, and even Neville peered at me like I had two heads. What is wrong with these people?  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Lookin' good." I laughed at Dean. I didn't know what else to do. He had never tried to 'be smooth' with me though I had watched him crash and burn quite a few times.  
  
We wandered around Diagon Alley until we realized it was almost noon. "We better get over to the Leaky Cauldron," I commented, looking at my watch. They all agreed and so we were off. When we arrived there, it was packed! I've never seen it so packed. Why was there this many people? 


	4. Say it With a Song

Disclaimer: I wrote the story, but as clever as I want to be, I will never own HP characters. And I will never own Love Has Brought Me Around either but they are so cool. I'm rambling.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think. If it sucks I won't continue it. If you like it let me know!!  
  
~Chapter 4. Say it With a Song~  
  
Oh. There it was. A sign that read:?Singing Competiton- come and sing for us.  
  
So that's why everyone was piling in here. Hmm. This gave me an idea. "Hey, anyone want to enter with me?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Ginny. "It looks like a lot of fun." We went over to the sign-up table and a witch that looked about 19 years old was flirting with the person stooped over to sign up. Wait. That's Percy Weasley! What is he doing? He's singing? I thought that I was informed he was an awful singer. I don't know. We'll see. Ginny was looking at his face though. I couldn't see, so I didn't know what she was staring at. I found out soon enough. "Percy! What happened to your glasses?"  
  
"I, er, got my eyes checked and fixed. I had an appointment today. I wanted to surprise people. Well, best of luck." He walked away to find all the others. We signed up (separately, actually) and walked over that way too.  
  
"And now, we have all the entries. We put them in random order. First up is Lorilei Swodfellow." That made Ron lean away from me as if I would bite him. I thought about it yes, but I wanted to know how well Lorilei sang. She did have a very sweet voice, but she needed more confidence. After her followed a lot of people I had no clue who they were, but their levels of singing went from amazing to awful. I won't be too bad.  
  
"Percy Weasley." His name was announced and Ron gave a great snicker upon which Harry hit him in the ribs.  
  
Don't come to me with your sorrows anymore  
  
I don't need to know how bad you're feeling today  
  
He scanned the crowd and found who he wanted to see. Penelope Clearwater. His ex-girlfriend.  
  
I declare I've had my share and I've heard it all before  
  
It's time for me to be stealing away  
  
Let those rain clouds roll out on the sea  
  
Let the sunshine down on me  
  
Love has brought me around love has brought me around  
  
Love has brought me around love has brought me around  
  
His voice was actually quite sweet and had the right pitch for the old Muggle song he was singing. He looked directly out to me when he sang the next few lines.  
  
When my sky was full of gray and my day was full of blue  
  
There was nothing I could do to see myself through  
  
Now my head is full of springtime and my heart is full of you  
  
Goodbye lonely blue it shall all come true  
  
He then looked around and surveyed the crowd.  
  
Miss November I detect a frown  
  
Close your eyes and turn it upside down  
  
Love has brought me around love has brought me around  
  
Love has brought me around love has brought me around  
  
I know you know what I've got to say is an old cliché  
  
Anyway so they say  
  
Love has brought me around love has brought me around  
  
Love has brought me around love has brought me around  
  
He ended and the applause for him was almost uproarious. It seemed the crowd knew the song actually meant something to him and his voice was awesome. He looked at me. He looked at me. It's me. He likes me. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Wait, maybe he wasn't looking for me, just looking for someone to look out to. No, he was looking at you. No he wasn't. Yes he was! I didn't have much time to argue with myself because my name was announced. I was shaking. But I went.  
  
"Hi. I didn't choose an actual song, but more one that I made up myself." I smiled at the applause I got for doing a song of my own.  
  
If I could have the entire world at my feet  
  
It wouldn't matter I had it all beat  
  
If I didn't have you by my side  
  
It wouldn't matter if I fell and died  
  
I looked directly at Percy for the next three lines and then let my gaze wander, looking to see who was there and who I knew.  
  
If I could have one moment in your eyes  
  
To make you realize  
  
I love you more and more as the days go by  
  
I don't wanna look back and sigh  
  
I don't wanna wonder why  
  
Can it be that I am falling in love?  
  
It was so true. I was falling in love with a great guy and things couldn't be better. Actually they could if he loved, or even liked, me back. You know, some people have told me you can't love someone before you start to go out with them, but I was finding that to be wrong. Percy Weasley was the one for me and I knew it. Nothing could change that.  
  
Me, the heart incapable of breaking through the ice  
  
Me, the one to which hugging sufficed  
  
But I wanna hug you and kiss you  
  
If I could have one moment in your eyes  
  
To make you realize  
  
I love you more and more as the days go by  
  
It's hard to keep it to myself  
  
I glanced back over towards Percy and I swear he was looking straight back at me and I swear I almost got lost in his eyes.  
  
I wanna tell you but don't wanna get hurt  
  
If I could have one moment in your eyes  
  
I ended, the song was perfect and I couldn't help wearing the grin from ear to ear because everyone in the Leaky Cauldron loved it. Even a few roses were thrown up onto the stage. I felt really special. Then I realized what I had done. The man to which I wrote the song was standing in the audience. But somehow even that felt good. One rose in particular caught my attention because a message was wrapped around it. I sat over in a corner with Ginny, trying to calm her down. She decided against singing.  
  
"If that's what you want to do, then I'll support you, but if you want to sing, no one is stopping you," I said assuredly, looking in her eyes. It seemed she really did want to back out. She went to go tell them she decided against singing before having to tell the whole room and be humiliated.  
  
While she was gone, I unwrapped the rose. The message read:  
  
I will always care for you.  
Love, Ron  
  
Oh-no, this was not good. I can't have Ron caring for me while I'm falling for his brother. This doesn't work at all. And it didn't, but I couldn't help but feel special because Percy kept on stealing glances at me the way I stole glances at him. This will be all okay, I just has the be a matter of time. Right? 


	5. Top of The World

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Little ole me just owns the storyline.  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Chapter 5. Top of the World~  
  
I was a little dazed from the note, so I didn't dare try to talk to Ron for the moment. It will all go away. It will all go away. Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Hermione. Ginny came back over and just took a look at my face and said, "Hermione! What's wrong?" I showed her the note. She agreed I was in a bad situation, but she wanted to know, "Who was that song for? If you don't mind me asking, of course. Someone recent?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"Then who? Come on, tell me!"  
  
"You promise you won't tell anyone and you'll stay calm?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Uh, your brother."  
  
She gave a little laugh and said, "Which one? I have a lot of them you know."  
  
"Umm, the older one."  
  
"Yeah, that narrows it down. Just tell me!" Ginny looked impatient and when she does that, she starts getting hot-tempered.  
  
"Percy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Awwww. That's so cute!"  
  
"Thanks Ginny. Do you think I have a chance?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. You're both smart and ambitious and stuff like that."  
  
"But he's gonna be a teacher. A teacher."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well-" I didn't get to finish my statement. I was cut off by a booming voice at the front of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"And now the winner of the singing competition. After much deliberation, the judges have now chosen the one who they deem the prize. But first, let me tell you about the prize. The winner will be given a contract and could be the next hottest act of the entire wizarding world. Is it you? And now the winner is. . ." The announcer really enjoyed having everyone hanging on his every word and holding his or her breath. "Hermione T. Granger!" What? Did you just hear that too? Just checking. Oh my God. Oh my God. I did it! "Hermione, get up here girl!" I made my way up the aisle. I wasn't walking. I was floating. It was so cool!  
  
"Speech! Speech!" The crowd started chanting. Oh, God. I hate speaking in front of people. Especially improvising. But oh well. I'll do it.  
  
"Hey everyone. I can't believe I won. I honestly can't. But I want to thank everyone for coming out today and everyone who sang you were awesome. It takes a lot of guts just to come up here and sing, so great job! I hope I see you all again and I hope I get to perform again for you. It gives me such a thrill and it seems it was just yesterday that Fred was yelling at me that my singing in the shower was disturbing him. No, I think that was last summer. But that's a different story. Thank you all for coming and have a safe trip home!" Ok, it was so stupid. But I got a few laughs and cheers. It was the best I could come up with. The crowd started to disperse and a tall wizard approached me.  
  
"My name is Jason Browning. I'll be your manager. Wonderful job today. You are an amazing young lady. Expect a letter through owl post tomorrow and a visit from me the day after next. What's your address?"  
  
"I'm not staying at my house right now. I'm staying at a friend's house."  
  
"Ok, then what is your friend's address?"  
  
"I only know it by the name. The Burrow."  
  
"Oh, the Weasley house. I can get there."  
  
"How do you know the Weasleys?"  
  
"I am the manager of someone who gets special orders from the twins. It's all very hush, hush. No one knows, so don't be spreading that around."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye Hermione. Nice chatting with you."  
  
"Hermione! Over here!" Ron was calling me over to the group. "So who was that bloke?"  
  
"Oh, that was my manager." I tried to sound as cool and calm about it as I could but inside I felt like I could fly.  
  
"Manager? Sweet," commented Ginny.  
  
I was so on top of the world. Nothing could bring me down. Nothing. "Everyone ready to go?" I asked.  
  
"I am. You guys want to wander around a bit more before we go back for dinner? How about we meet here in an hour?" Percy said it so it sounded like a suggestion but the edge on his voice told us we were going to agree or he would kill us.  
  
"Sure." The group had spoken. We were all set to go our separate ways before I was called back.  
  
"Hermione?" The entire group of Ginny, Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Seamus turned around and waited while I walked back towards Percy. "I'd like to talk to Hermione. Alone, if you don't mind." They all turned back around and left. Ron was fuming. Oh, he'll cool off.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come walk with me. I want to show you one of my favorite places." We walked in silence along until we stopped in front of an apothecary shop. Percy counted the bricks to himself and found a place he wanted because he took my hand and we stepped through the wall of bricks.  
  
The sight I saw was beautiful. There was green grass stretched out for miles and blooming flowers and great big trees. It looked like the setting of a picture book. The horizon was a faint blue-green line in the distance where all the colors seemed to blend together. And there was a rainbow. Not a normal one, but one with it seemed like every hue of every color imaginable. There was not a single person in sight.  
  
"It's beautiful," I breathed, not aware that his hand was still clasping mine.  
  
"Come sit." A big picnic blanket appeared spread out on the ground in front of us. Though the blanket was large, we sat very close to each other. I got the feeling neither of us wanted to move away. "I brought you here so we could talk."  
  
"About what?" I asked innocently, but my heart was pounding inside my chest. Why am I so nervous?  
  
"Us, so to speak." He twisted one hand inside another like he was nervous too.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Would you want there to be an 'us'?"  
  
"More than anything in the entire world." There. I had said it. I like him so much. I just hope he likes me and I'm not making a fool of myself. Hey, he does like you fool! Why must I continue to argue with myself?  
  
He sat there silent for a moment, but then it just happened all at once. He leaned over and kissed me. One split-second, but it happened. My lips were searching for more. My lips and his lips met again. The heavens opened up and the angels sang on that one. A warmth surged through my veins and deep into my heart. When we pulled apart, I snuggled into his chest. His arms were wrapped around me and I felt safe. I felt protected from the outside world.  
  
"You know, this would never work." His statement shattered the deep connected silence he held. But he was right.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, with Ron and everything. And then I'm going to be your student."  
  
"But that's not going to change the way I feel about you."  
  
"We could keep it a secret long enough 'til everything is died down?"  
  
"How could we keep something like that from people? Especially my family."  
  
"I don't care if the whole world knows. Everyone will mature and get over it eventually."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Then let's tell them at dinner tonight."  
  
"Maybe, if the time is right. Ron is going to hate me forever though. Maybe not forever, but a long, long time."  
  
"He's your brother. He can't ignore you forever. Of course, we were best friends and look how we act now."  
  
"That's a shame. You three were so close."  
  
"I know." For some reason, I felt the urge to tell him the only thing I wanted was one moment in his eyes. Tell him. Come on Hermione. You can do it.  
  
"We should be heading back I guess."  
  
Ignoring what he said, I decided to tell him. "Percy?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"That song was for you. I wanted one moment in your eyes."  
  
He smiled at me and said, "Baby, you've been in my eyes a lot lately. And I've been thinking the same thing about you. You have gorgeous eyes." He kissed my forehead.  
  
"Okay, do you want to go back now?"  
  
"I never want to go back. But yes, we have to."  
  
"And I thought this day couldn't get better."  
  
"Well, you have to go face Ron now. Good luck."  
  
"Hey! You do too you know!"  
  
We left laughing and holding hands. Immediately when we passed through the barrier, the paradise was gone. We were suddenly in the bustle of people in Diagon Alley and our hands came apart. After all, we wanted to tell people at dinner, not right now. We talked about the weather, Hogwarts, and every light subject matter you could think of until we met up with everyone else.  
  
"Have a nice chat?" Ron asked sarcastically, glaring at us.  
  
"Yes, in fact, we did," Percy glared right back at Ron.  
  
"Well then, shall we be going?" Ginny added.  
  
"Yes. The Burrow!" Percy disappeared into the flame. We all followed suit.  
  
Oh, how dinner is going to be fun tonight. I know I don't want to be sitting next to Ron when he starts yelling. But somehow, everything seems to be coming together. Nothing can bring this day down. Not even Ron. Or can he? No, I have a manager and more importantly, I have Percy. Maybe we won't even tell everyone tonight. Maybe we'll wait. I have no clue. 


	6. Ron

Disclaimer: I own no HP characters. Wah.   
  
REVIEW PEOPLE! Thank you to the people who have reviewed.   
  
~Chapter 6. Ron~   
  
"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. 'Til then everyone into the living room. We have an announcement." Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone into the other room. What could possibly be this urgent? Well, she looked happy, so I don't know.  
  
"Where's the fire?" The twins joked after getting rushed downstairs to the already stuffed couch and chairs.   
  
"Okay. Everyone is in here. I can't wait to tell you the good news." She looked around at us, completely beaming, before she told us. "Hermione is a star and Percy doesn't have glasses anymore."  
  
Wait, that was the big news? That felt good and everything, but almost everyone there knew that I had won the singing competition thing. And how did she know? Oh. The middle section of the Daily Prophet told all. It had a picture of me and told all about my little singing debut. That's cool. Everyone congratulated me and looked at Percy, and shuffled out of the room. I was attempting to, but I tripped and went flying. I almost touched the ground (head first, ouch!) but Percy caught me. It was so sweet.   
  
And off we were to dinner. I was quiet for the entire meal. I didn't know if I should or should not tell everybody about my new boyfriend. He didn't look very talkative either. No one was talking really for the first part of the meal because Mrs. Weasley really outdid herself. The food was awesome!   
  
"So, I got an owl from Charlie today. He and Sarah are engaged. But they aren't planning a wedding until they are absolutely sure they want to get married. But things are looking up on that relationship."  
  
"Really?" Ginny seemed really interested in this. From what I can tell, she is really interested with who her brothers go out with. She shouldn't have a problem with Percy and I. But I can think of one particular person that would hate me for life.   
  
"Yes. I'm so glad Charlie is finally settling down." Mrs. Weasley hummed happily into her mashed potatoes, but it looked like she wanted to say something else too. Then she did. "Percy, when are you going to settle down?"  
  
He turned pink and said, "I don't know, Mum. When I meet the right person." I really hoped at that moment that he was talking about me. I was falling in love with him more and more every breath I took. It was something about him, something inexplicable that couldn't be deciphered. He was just perfect for me.  
  
"Do you think you have met this right person yet?"  
  
"Sure he has! He has to outdo me in everything on the earth, and I don't care. But when you start taking away one of the people that gives me a purpose, you're crossing the line!" Ron just exploded. There was no other way to account that. Ron just completely went psycho. And then he ran outside.   
  
"I'll go talk to him," I said quickly and ran as quickly as he did in hopes of catching up to him. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depends on the way you look at it) I caught up to him very quickly. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"I'm not stupid Hermione. I can tell when my brother starts giving you those looks. He's completely head-over-heels for you. And I think you like him back. And I don't know, but ever since we broke up all I can think about is you! You! And I have had time to think about how stupid I was to have that stupid thing with Lorilei. It was stupid, because it cost me not only your affection, but your trust and your friendship. I care about you so much, and I kept on telling myself I wasn't good enough for you so I found someone who I thought I was good enough for but then I only proved I wasn't good enough for you."   
  
Ron stopped and looked real hard at me, like he was searching for an answer. I don't think I've heard him be that honest in a long time. But there was still one unanswered question. "Ron, do you still like me as more than a friend?" There. I asked him. I was blunt and it worked.  
  
He looked at me again like he was searching for something in my eyes and whispered very quietly but clearly, "Yes." I closed my eyes. This was something I had not imagined. Ron had been a jerk but he was beginning to redeem himself. I couldn't crush his heart. So I gave him a hug. And I was almost in tears. He had to like me of all people. Me, the one that is in love with his brother. And he's my best friend. We both walked back in silence to the house. He went up to his room without saying a word and shut the door to the world. I went back to dinner.  
  
Everyone was staring. I was well aware. I just couldn't focus on that when tears threatened to splash down my face. The tears jabbed at my eye like white-hot knives digging into my skin. I attempted to eat a forkful of potato but I couldn't. My throat burned. I couldn't concentrate enough. I couldn't pretend everything was alright. I started to cry. It felt good at first, but knowing I had cause my best friend the mount of pain I just inflicted upon him was cumbersome upon my heart.   
  
Harry patted my back and Percy put his arm around my waist. Fred and George didn't move, I assume because they were still trying to intake what had happened. I still had to intake it. My tears turned into convulsing sobs, shaking my entire body. No one asked me to speak. I was glad they knew me so well.  
  
"Go talk to Ron, Harry. He needs someone," I whispered and Harry followed my desires. Fred and George also slinked off.   
  
"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Mrs. Weasley had never seen Ron do anything like that before I assumed and she wanted answers.  
  
"Ron and I went out for a little while last year. I'm sure you know that. Well, things have been awkward between us." I couldn't bring myself to tell her the rest. The Lorilei thing and the being in love with Percy thing. Even Percy didn't know I was in love with him.   
  
"And why was he mad at Percy?"  
  
"I like her, Mum." I'm glad he came to my rescue. I didn't know what to say.  
  
"I see. Well, Ron will heal with time, I'm sure." She shot questioning looks at Percy and I as if to tell us that we weren't telling her something. And we weren't. She walked off, leaving Percy and I alone in the kitchen. I gave him a quick kiss at exactly the right second, because Ron appeared at the doorway with Harry.  
  
"We all need to talk this over," Ron said very maturely. I couldn't help but notice his eyes were red like mine from crying.  
  
"Yes we do. But let's go outside. More privacy." They seemed to like my suggestion so we went outside. After we were settled into the grass, Ron spoke first.  
  
"I know, Hermione, that you don't like me in any other way than as a friend. My mind accepts that, but my heart doesn't. I will heal with time, but I need to know some things before I'm ripping my hair out wondering and worrying about them."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"Are you and Percy going out?"  
  
"Yes," we answered together.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"When were you planning on telling everybody? The truth please."  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but we thought you would freak out about it. I wonder where we could have thought up such a crazy idea. Though I must say you are handling this very maturely."   
  
"Do you two love each other?" I looked at Percy. He looked at me. It was weird, because I think both of us wanted to say yes but we had only been together one night. Not even a night. We were scared that everything was happening so fast on the emotional level. I've had boyfriends who've tried to rush into physical things but never someone who I felt this comfortable with this easily. Neither of us answered, but Ron didn't pursue it. I'm glad he didn't.   
  
"Okay, I promise to be mature about this always, if you two go in there and tell people that you are going out." It sounded like a fair price to me. We were already planning on telling people so getting something out of it was a plus. And so we went.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, we thought you should know I am dating your son Percy." She took it extremely well. She gave me one of her famous bone-crushing hugs. We told everyone else and they didn't really care, though George felt the need to tell Percy how lucky he was to have such a hot girlfriend. Okay, thank you George.   
  
So this was happily ever after? I think not. It got so much worse from there. . . 


	7. 4 Fancy Dresses

Disclaimer: No Harry Potter for me!! Well, at least I don't own it anyway.  
  
Review!!! I like encouragement/criticism. It's good for the learning experience. Remember I'm still new to this writing scene.  
  
~Chapter 7. 4 Fancy Dresses~  
  
I didn't sleep much that night, probably because I cried myself to sleep. every time I look at Ron, I'm going to want to cry. Part of me wishes that he was still hot-headed so it wouldn't be this difficult telling him I don't like him that way.   
  
I had a very rude awakening at 8 o'clock. I was sleeping my troubles away until a bucket of freezing water hit me. It soaked my bed and not to mention, was freezing! "Ginny!"   
  
"I had to wake you up. I called your name, pulled you out of bed, put you back up and jumped on your bed. I didn't know what to do. There is an owl for you at the breakfast table."  
  
"Okay. So what are we doing today?"  
  
"I don't know. Percy said he wanted to take you and I somewhere."  
  
"Both of us?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't know why he wanted me to come. But guess who I got an owl from today."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Neville! He sent me a rose. I think he likes me."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't tell you because I thought you would laugh."  
  
"Why would I laugh? Now I see what Percy is doing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's most likely a double date. He's setting you up with Neville."  
  
"Oh, I didn't think of that. Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But that is at 6. He said to dress up as much as you possibly can, but in Muggle clothes."  
  
"Do you own dressy Muggle clothes, Ginny?"  
  
"No, but I was hoping you could lend some to me."  
  
"I need a ride back to my house then. Everything is there."  
  
"I'm sure it would be no problem. Now, let's go to breakfast."  
  
"Okay, I'm up. Now let me change because I am not going down there drenched."  
  
"Okay, see you downstairs!" She bounded out of the room. How can she be so awake? I was so sleepy that I didn't notice the door was open and I undressed and was standing there in a purple bra and lacy purple panties. Of course someone was going to walk by. I managed to put on some khaki shorts though. Then it happened.  
  
"Hermione! That's why people own doors!" Harry was teasing me. He didn't really care that I was standing there in my underwear but Ron was staring. I put on my purple tank top as fast as I could and smiled.   
  
"I'm not too awake at this moment."  
  
"I guess not, but you are very easy on the eyes. Maybe you should not be awake more often."  
  
I threw a pillow at Harry because I knew he was just teasing me, not hitting on me. He's kinda like the brother I never had. But not Ron. Then I would have dated my brother. But maybe that's why it wouldn't work out. We are to much like brother and sister. I don't know. We all walked downstairs and I found a letter for me at my spot at the table. Oh yeah, I was going to get a letter from my manager. My manager! It's so exciting.  
  
I opened the letter and it read:  
  
Dear Hermione Granger,  
  
We are so pleased to give you this opportunity to have your chance at becoming a well-known singer. We also will expect you to dance and you will have lessons everyday, as well as a voice lesson everyday. Already, there are some personal appearances lining up for you including one in a few short weeks before you go back to Hogwarts. We understand this will be your last year and have already spoken to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore regarding you having lessons everyday and certain appearances you must make and sometimes you will miss class. We will understand your concern in missing these classes, but the professors have agreed to teaching extra lessons in the beginning of school so you will start ahead and not get behind. If this is too overwhelming at any time, we can terminate your contract under specific circumstances. I will be at the Burrow tomorrow at 7:00 am because we have a lot to do. First I will speak to you there about your contract, and if it sufficient to you we shall go on to the other things we must do. Discuss payment is one thing. You have to meet your instructors, meet with a songwriter to work out how much of your material you want to be your own. The song you sang at the competition was excellent and I think we can use that as your single. Also, we have to do measurements for your wardrobe. We shall go over a list of appearances you can do and if possible, sing a song in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow night to start building up your publicity. The Daily Prophet is going to interview you also tomorrow night. You have to be willing to subject yourself to the press, even though they may print your personal life. More on this tomorrow. Get a good night's sleep and you should be good to go in the morning.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Jason Browning  
  
WWN Records  
  
World Wizarding Network? Oh my God, I'm going to faint. That's so cool! "Hey, I got a letter from that manager guy."  
  
"Let me see!" squealed Ginny and pulled it out of my hands.   
  
I looked around for Percy but I didn't see him. I guess I was really obvious, because Fred chimed in, "Percy got an early start. Said he had to be somewhere because he was getting ready for tonight or something like that."  
  
Oh, I was going to that place with him tonight. I have to go with Ginny to my house to get fancy dresses. "Um, Ginny?"  
  
"Yes Hermione?" she said in a distant voice, most likely because she was perusing my letter.   
  
"Have you asked how we are getting to my house?"  
  
"Yeah, George is driving." She looked up, put down the letter, and commented, "That's so cool. I can't wait."   
  
"Driving what?"  
  
"We borrowed a car from the Ministry."  
  
"Okay, ready to go girls?" George had just finished breakfast and was eager to start going I guess.  
  
"Yep." I hadn't eaten much, but I was getting uncomfortable sitting next to Ron. At least we could talk to each other somewhat relaxed though. It was an improvement. We said our goodbyes and went out to the car, which was pretty sweet. It was a candy apple red convertible and the top was down. I love convertibles. "How did you manage this sweet ride?" I exclaimed. It was my dream car up close pretty much.   
  
"I dunno. Percy has it for tonight. He must be taking you somewhere special from what I got out of him."  
  
I enjoyed the ride to my house, but I was thinking there was something odd. Then I realized it. "George, I thought you and Fred were inseparable."  
  
"We are, expect when Angelina Johnson comes around."  
  
"I see. I know how that feels. But are you single? Then you could get back at Fred and be with your girlfriend."  
  
"Single and loving it! Oh, is this your house?"  
  
"Yeah, that's my home." I saw a little 3-year-old boy running towards the car, his sister in tow. "And those are my neighbors." My parents peeked outside and came running out also. The little boy got to me first. What's amusing is his name is Ron and he has red hair. He gave me a big hug and I picked him up. He was the little brother I never had. I have a lot of brothers for having no brothers, don't you think?   
  
"I thought you were gone for the summer."  
  
"I have to get some fancy clothes for tonight. Ginny and I are going somewhere."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"Okay." They turned to George and said, "And you are?"  
  
"George Weasley. Older brother of Ginny."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Everyone come on in." My Mom turned to the girl standing there and said, "Liz, you and Ron are invited too."  
  
I introduced Liz and Ron (who was still in my arms) to George and Ginny. "Come on up to my room. Oh George, it's only my room. Your not going to get infected with girl." We talked for about 3 hours before we went up because Liz had not really met them yet.   
  
I showed them my room. I like it. It has stars and moons everywhere and even those stick-on stars on my ceiling. "Okay, to the closet." I set down little Ron and he ran over to be picked up by Liz.  
  
There were 4 dresses that fit the "fancy as you can possibly get" actually. There was a time when my mother was concerned about my wardrobe so we went out and she got me some really nice dresses because we couldn't choose which one we liked best.  
  
The first was a black one. It had a low neckline and mimicked the pattern in the back. It fit tightly up top, but at the waist flared out into a kind of flamenco skirt type of thing. The greatest part about it was you could really dance in it. I tried it and it was like a dream.  
  
The second was a light lavender to a deep purple. It had spaghetti straps and a really puffy skirt, similar to that of a Prom dress. It started at the top as being really light and changed shades until at the bottom was a dark purple.   
  
The third sparkled. Just enough to be tasteful and pretty. It was metallic silver with hints of sparkle in the pattern of roses. It had a slit up the side to next Tuesday however, but it was really sexy.  
  
The last was my favorite. It was the one I knew I was going to wear, but a description of that one is coming for when I put it on. But you wanted the full story, right? The dress wasn't really all that spectacular without describing how I felt in it. I didn't even take the bag off of it and let no one see until that night.   
  
Ginny immediately looked at the black one and told me that was it. I told her she better try it on before she finds out it doesn't fit. So she did. She looked stunning. The top was a little loose because I had more on top than she does, but it didn't look baggy. It looked like she was saying 'look but don't touch' with exactly the right amount of skin.   
  
"As your brother, I can't let you wear that," joked George and Ginny grabbed a pillow off my bed and threw it at him.   
  
"Move around in it." Ginny complied to my request by twirling around.   
  
"Wow, this is awesome. I'm so excited for tonight."  
  
My Mom popped into the room and said, "Who's up for lunch?" Lunch? But I just had breakfast, or rather, didn't have breakfast.   
  
"Me!" That was the general response.   
  
"I have to take Ron home first. He's getting really restless." Liz left and Ginny went into the bathroom to get changed back. George, my Mom, and I went to lunch and waited for everyone else. This was really fun. We talked a lot more. Then I realized it was 4. I need a lot of time to get ready so I hurried out with Ginny and George, waving bye and giving my parents a kiss.  
  
We got to the Burrow quickly and Ginny and I ran to her room, our dresses delicately over our arms.  
  
Things are still great. I was really happy for wherever Percy was taking us. But things didn't get bad until the end of the summer I should say. I wasn't really clear on that. I make mistakes, but at least I'm better than that narrator at the beginning of this story, right? 


	8. One Special Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately. But good for J.K. Rowling.  
  
~Chapter 8. One Special Night~   
  
Ron lent me his room so I could get ready in peace, because Ginny and I didn't want to get in each other's way. I jumped into the shower and scrubbed my entire body with sweet-scented soap. Then I got all the dirt out from under my nails and trimmed them. I tossed on a robe and put my hair up in a towel.   
  
Now the makeup. I put on nail polish on my fingers and toes. Then I did my face. Blush. Check. Eye-shadow. Check. Eye-liner. Check. Lipstick. Check. Now hair. My hair took me awhile, because of the effect I was going for. I think I achieved it though. Jewelry. Earrings. Okay, I'm set with that.   
  
Now the dress. Whoops, I need help zipping it up in the back. Ginny can't help me, she's getting herself ready, so I just called to anyone who would listen, "I need help with my dress!" I heard a knock at my door less than a minute later.   
  
"It's Mrs. Weasley dear. Do you need some help?"  
  
"Yes please. Come in."  
  
She stepped in and I showed her the zipper. She obliged and told me, "You look absolutely beautiful and I hope you have fun tonight." She gave me a knowing look and left. Shoes on. Okay, I'm ready.  
  
I felt like a princess from head to foot. My hair had a braid that created the look of a crown and let the rest of my hair in chestnut curls cascade down my back. The blush I used made my skin glow. My eye makeup was a combination of emerald green and silver. My lips looked a delicate pink.   
  
The dress was emerald green. It was strapless and fit snugly at the top. At the waist, there were little V's of material on the sides before it flared out and went all the way to the floor. It puffed out with layers and layers of silk. It was almost like it conformed to my body perfectly. Then there was a streak of silver glitter that snaked down the top part like a ribbon-like waterfall and the bottom skirt part shimmered and shined. It was the kind of dress that made me look like I floated instead of walked.   
  
My shoes were the same color as the dress and were extremely strappy heels. But they were dancing shoes too. I had no idea where I was going tonight, but I knew it was with Percy, and that's the only place in the world I wanted to be.  
  
I was ready. I checked the time and it was 5:57. Three minutes early. Not bad. I was just about to go to Ginny's room to get her and there was a knock at the door. "Hermione, are you ready?" It was Ginny. I opened the door and we both gasped at each other. She was so pretty in that dress. It definitely accented her features and the black was a really nice contrast to her flaming red hair, which was swept up into an elegant bun.  
  
We went down the stairs one step at a time. I felt so good and so pretty all on my own. Everyone was waiting in the kitchen. We went in and there was a big, huge, enormous silence. I swear Ron's jaw hit the floor and Harry almost fainted. Even Fred and George were staring. Mrs. Weasley simply beamed. "You two look so wonderful. Have a great night. They are waiting for you outside. We left in the same silence we entered. Outside waiting for us were Percy and Neville (ha! I was right), who were dressed up in tuxes. The red car was transfigured into a sleek white limo. My wonder grew so much more thinking of where we were going. We all got into the limo. And I kissed Percy. And he kissed me. And commented on how beautiful I looked. I wasn't really paying much attention to Ginny and Neville, but they seemed to be hitting it off.  
  
"So where are we going?" I asked, hoping to get an answer.  
  
"You'll see." Percy answered with a secretive smile.   
  
"Okay." I kissed him again.   
  
We got there. It was beautiful. It was a very upscale restaurant where everyone looked as fancy as we did. I'm glad. I didn't want to feel out of place. And through the window I saw some couples dancing in an open area and some sitting down for dinner. The place was called La Maison d'Amour. That's French for House of Love. We went into the building and there was a photographer taking pictures of couples as they walked in. We got our picture taken and got a table. Ginny and Neville's table was across the restaurant from ours. That was fine with me. I came here to be with Percy.   
  
We ordered our food, and basically had the time of our life. We kissed some more. We danced. Everything was perfect. Like a fairy-tale. I was his princess. We stayed until the restaurant was closing. The last song was a love ballad and he took me in his arms.   
  
"Hermione, we really have something."  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
"Maybe I'm being crazy, but I don't think I could ever be with another girl after being with you. And I don't want to be with anyone else."  
  
The moment seemed right. "Percy, I love you. Maybe I'm rushing into this relationship, but I think when you meet the right person, you just know. And I think I've known for awhile."  
  
"Shh." He put his hand on my mouth and we swayed to the music. "Hermione, I love you too."  
  
That was it. That was my night. But it wasn't over. As we left, we had our picture given to us. It showed Percy whispering in my ear, me laughing, and then him kissing me. It was so cute. I got a copy and he got a copy. It worked out.   
  
On the way home, Neville was dropped off first. Ginny walked him to the door and before he went inside, he gave her a light kiss on the lips. Then he ran inside, embarrassed. But it was cute and sweet.  
  
"Have a good time?" Percy asked Ginny.  
  
"Yes. Wonderful time. How about you Hermione."  
  
I was gazing dreamily out the window. "Great."  
  
Everything was perfect. It was one special night. It was great. I was in love. And he was in love. Nothing could go wrong. Or could it? 


	9. Time Will Stop for Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I own mine though. . .   
  
Review review review. Please please? With a cherry and a review on top?   
  
~Chapter 9. Time Will Stop for Love~  
  
I awoke happy at 6:30. I was high on last night. The images replayed over and over in my mind. The "I love you" felt the same every time I thought of it. I felt special. Ginny wasn't even awake yet, so I quietly shut the door and got changed. I had a lot to do today, with my manager coming. I pulled on a red low-cut tank top and black shorts, and I decided to do makeup today. Then I went downstairs and it was empty. I sat at the table with my notebook and wrote a song. For Percy of course.  
  
Time is a rolling stone  
  
Can't stop it in its tracks  
  
Can't bring it back up the hill  
  
But I don't care, I'm frozen in time  
  
When your arms wrap around me  
  
Embrace me   
  
Kiss me to make my world ignite  
  
Don't stop  
  
You know the moment is right  
  
Time will stop for love  
  
Time steps on my toes  
  
I can't seem to get it off  
  
Can't seem to set myself free  
  
But I don't care, as long as I have you  
  
Embrace me  
  
Kiss me to make my world ignite  
  
Don't stop  
  
You know the moment is right  
  
Time will stop for love  
  
I set down my pen and wandered around the kitchen humming the music I heard in my head. I started to dance to it. The I thought of something. I can play guitar. But I don't have one. Hmmm. I picked up my wand and put my pen down on the table. "Preetemps Allahmegas!" The pen turned into a guitar. There we go. I started playing the music I heard and singing along to it. I was so into singing I didn't notice a figure appear at the doorway.   
  
"Beautiful." I was startled that I heard a voice and looked up at the person standing there. A smile came to my face as I saw Percy smiling at me. I set the guitar down and went over to him. We started kissing. It had gotten really intense and passionate by then time we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. We jumped apart and the second after we did, Ginny, Harry and Ron all came into the kitchen.  
  
"'Mornin'!" I said gleefully to them.  
  
"Good morning Hermione."   
  
Knock. Knock. Someone was at the door. Was it really 7:00 already? Oh, it was. I went to answer it. Yes, it was Jason Browning, holding a lot of paperwork and followed by four witches. "Ready to get started?"  
  
"Yes I am. Let me tell Mrs. Weasley that you have arrived." I ran up to Mrs. Weasley's room and told her, the ran back down and ushered The five strangers into the kitchen. Everyone turned and looked at me. "This is Jason Browning. He's my manager."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Jason gave a little wave and put the pile of paperwork he was holding down on the table. Everyone figured out they were still in their pajamas and ran to their respective rooms to rectify that. "Okay. First, the legal stuff." He sat and motioned for me to sit.   
  
"Okay. So this legal stuff is like a contract."  
  
"Yes. I've drawn up this contract, but I don't know whether or not it will be suffient for you."  
  
"Okay. Payment plan?"  
  
"You get 80% of whatever we get on your personal appearances and you get 85% of whatever we make on your actual music."  
  
"Sounds reasonable. What about these lessons?"  
  
"We have Kelli, your dance instructor." He pointed to the witch on his right. "And Kara, your voice instructor." He pointed to the witch on his right. "All lessons will be courtesy of us. All wardrobe will be specially made for you for appearances by us. This is Hallie, your measurement and clothing design person." He gestured to the witch on my right.  
  
"Okay. So far, so good. How am I bound to this contract?"  
  
"Good question. I drew this us so that you have to sign on for at least ten songs and 17 appearances for a trial so-to-speak and we'll go from there. If we like your stuff and you have a fair amount of fans then your are bound for another ten songs. But in the case of extenuating circumstances, you can terminate your contract."  
  
"What are these extenuating circumstances?"  
  
"Smart cookie, you didn't even need a lawyer to field that one for you. I like it. The extenuating circumstances are if you get arrested for any reason or are extremely ill that would work. Also, you can have time if you need if you get pregnant and need to slow down. You have a boyfriend, yes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. So is the contract the way you want it to be?"  
  
"It seems in order, yes. I would like to sign."  
  
"Here you go." He put the paper in front of me and the pen on top of it and gave me a look that clearly said to think carefully about it. I knew it was like I was signing away my soul. But this was going to be more of a curse for me. I signed it after reading it through one more time.  
  
"Okay, now measurements." Hallie got up and put the bewitched measuring tape on my arm. It just stayed there on it's own and started shouting out measurements. It seemed to go on forever. Arm length, leg length, arm width, leg width on my thigh, leg width on my shins, ring size, hat size, waist, across my chest, just under my chest, etc. Even a few people poked their head in and laughed at me standing there looking bored.   
  
"Done!" The measuring tape shouted triumphantly.   
  
"Voice lessons." I went outside with Kara and did voice assessment and training for two long hours until my throat was throbbing. Then Jason let me get a drink of water before he said, "Dance lessons." Dance lessons were hard too. She did the assessment thing and then we worked on a routine. That was two and a half hours. After that was all finished, Kara and Kelli left, leaving Jason and one black-haired witch that I had not talked to yet. "This is Meila Snape. She is your co-songwriter. You can decide how much of your music you want to write on your own. I have a meeting. I'll be back in two hours." Then he disappeared with a pop. Did you hear that too? Snape? Is she related to that greasy old bat? She has really pretty black hair that cascades down her back and her creamy white skin that was unflawed.   
  
"Hi Meila. Are you by any chance related to. . ."  
  
"Severus Snape? Yes, I am. I'm actually his daughter. He isn't married to my mother though. I'm the result of a drunk one-night stand. I know it's hard to believe, but he has a good heart and he helped us out when times were hard. He stuck with us, though he and my mother don't love each other."  
  
"Okay, that's really nice of him then." Inside my mind was screaming WHAT? But I didn't say that to her. She was so nice and sweet.  
  
"I really liked your song. The one moment in your eyes part was completely brilliant."  
  
"Thank you. I'm going to say this up front. I'd really prefer to write all my own music."  
  
"Very understandable. I'm also here because I'm the best in the business when it comes to figuring out what the business wants and what the people want to hear."  
  
"Okay. I have a few songs. I can play them if you would like."  
  
"I would like it very much." We spent the rest of the time with my songs and she loved them and said they would get me places. I felt really good. Then Jason showed up again. He said it was time for appearance number one and asked what song I wanted to sing. I told him I wrote one this morning called Time Will Stop for Love.   
  
Meila gave him an approving look and he said, "Alright. Wardrobe!" There was a flurry of activity and all of a sudden I was ready.  
  
And I sang at the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone loved me, I think. From the first note to the final word, I had their attention.   
  
Time will stop for love  
  
Oh yes it will  
  
Time will stop for love  
  
Later that night, all I could feel was Percy wrapping his arms around me and kissing me gently. And he could kiss. He could tell what kind of kiss I wanted I guess, because he was pretty intense when I was thinking, hmm, we could heat this up or when I was thinking a little peck would be sweet and gentle. Oh yes, time is stopping for love. 


	10. Percy, Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Especially with this chapter, review!!!  
  
~Chapter 10. Percy, Why?~  
  
The month whirled by. All the voice lessons, dance lessons, song writing I had to do, practicing because my instructors would get mean if I didn't, and recording sessions were exhausting. My album was ready to go the week before I had to go back to Hogwarts, and I had an actual concert set up for me August 31, the day before I went back to school.   
  
Percy had taught me the entire potions book I had to learn and told me all I had to do was pass the tests so I was fine. Most of that teaching was an attempt to get more time with him because I had so much else to do. Our relationship was really taking off. We trusted each other more than our parents and loved each other so much that we hated to be apart for more than an hour. Unfortunately, I had so much to do, I had to be away from him for long periods of time.  
  
It was August 29th, two days before my mega-debut. I was so excited I had this opportunity. I was already getting fan mail. Owls would drop in carrying letters that told me they had tickets to my concert and couldn't wait. The people who I knew who had tickets were Percy, my mother, my father, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Colin and his brother, Oliver, Angelina, and Katie. The pressure was on. An owl dipped into my window and dropped a letter. It was on Ministry stationery. I didn't do any spells in front of Muggles, right? That transfiguring spell on the pen had been pardoned. Hmm. I opened it and it read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
We at the Ministry wish you great luck on your performance. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has purchased tickets in his desire to hear your music live. He enjoyed the album. He said it reminded him of how much he was in love once. To that, I congratulate you because he is one tough man. Best of luck.  
  
Glenda Robbins  
  
The Ministry  
  
Wow. The Minister of Magic. At my concert. My first concert. No time to sit though. It was 4:45 in the morning and I had a practice at 5:00 am. I left for the practice then and didn't get back until 7:00 pm, when I smelt the suspicious smells of dinner being served. I was grateful I had nothing more to do today. At dinner, I was given a Hogwarts letter. It read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Congratulations on making Head Girl. You badge is enclosed. A list of course books is attached to the letter.  
  
I skimmed the letter again and saw that the Head Boy was a Hufflepuff. Yes! Head Girl! I'm sorry Ron wasn't Head Boy though, but at least it wasn't Malfoy. Then I wouldn't know what to do.  
  
"I got Head Girl." I showed the shiny badge to everybody and they weren't surprised but still were happy for me.  
  
I collapsed in Percy's arms and we kissed for a bit. Then I sat in his arms awhile and ended up falling asleep there. The next day I spent with Percy, because it was a relaxation day, the day before my concert.   
  
The day had arrived. Counting down 2 hours to show-time I was a mess. I was so nervous and scared and Jason could not calm me down. So they got Percy. Smart move on their part, because I calmed down when he was telling me it was going to be okay.  
  
One hour. I'm scared, but calm. They put makeup on me and I got dressed. I'm wearing a really flowy black skirt that resembles my dress and a black top that showed just enough. I'm not going to turn into a slut like some of those Muggle pop-stars. I was told that if I get really nervous, in my costume, I was going to regret it because it was so hot in the black. I was trying not to be jumpy.  
  
5 minutes to show-time. Percy left me to go to his seat. Calm down. You can do this. You got this far. You can and you will.  
  
"She has one of the most amazing voices I've heard, and she has a wonderful, dazzling personality. Here she is, in the flesh, Hermione Granger!"  
  
Cheers erupted from everywhere. I'm really this popular. I ran out onto the stage and immediately started. I sang, I danced, I played my guitar. I did it all smoothly and seamlessly. Your body really does know what to do if you let it. At the end of the final number, the cheers I got were so loud and so deafening, but felt so good. So, so good.   
  
I ran off-stage. Did I really do it? Yes I did. Seconds later, Percy appeared and gave me a huge hug. "You did it!"   
  
I was hugged by a lot of people, and saw that even Albus Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts staff were there. "Very good show." That's what I heard over and over again. Well that's good.   
  
I went celebrating. "To Hermione!" Everyone drank pumpkin juice to my good performance and we chatted for the longest time.  
  
"Tomorrow we go back to school." Harry had to say it. Ron got all irritated because he wasn't Head Boy and that brought back that thought.  
  
"Yeah, and tomorrow Percy becomes Professor Weasley." Ron smiled and commented.  
  
"Uh oh, Professor Weasley has a relationship with a student. I hope that they let you keep your job." Harry was teasing, but Percy got all pensive, like he took the comment serious.  
  
"Well it is my dream job, except for Minister of Magic, but the likelyhood me ever becoming Minister of Magic are slim to none." Percy's tone was light and teasing too. Maybe I was reading to much into it.   
  
We talked a lot more, until Mrs. Weasley said, "Tomorrow you have Hogwarts, so go to bed."  
  
"Hermione, wanna talk for a bit?" I was all ready to go to bed but Percy held me back.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What do you think of us being together and you being my student?"  
  
"I think it's fine. I might get ridiculed, but it will be fine."  
  
"I've been thinking this over a lot, even before Harry said anything. And I don't know. But maybe he has a point."  
  
I did not like the direction this was going in. "And?"  
  
"I don't want to lose my job. It's my dream job pretty much."  
  
"But you're willing to sacrifice me?"  
  
"No, I love you Hermione, but I'm just saying." He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"No, you brought it up for a reason. The reason being?"  
  
"I think we should wait until you're out of Hogwarts to continue this relationship."  
  
"You love your job more than me." Tears started springing to my eyes, but I was determined not to cry. No, I was not going to cry.  
  
"No I don't. I'm not saying that."  
  
"No, you're showing me that." I got up and left the room and left him sitting there. I started crying before I got in Ginny's room. I stumbled in and shut the door.   
  
Ginny sat up, alert and said, "What's wrong?" I sat down on her bed next to her and cried for about ten minutes before I told her the conversation I just had. "Well, men are pigs." The comment was true, but not comforting. I lost him. I lost him. I lost him. The person I had loved so much I had lost. He was the One. It wouldn't hurt so much if he wasn't. I know getting dumped is lousy, but this was like a hole was burned through my heart and then my heart was ripped out. I lost him. I cried for the whole night. I couldn't sleep. I just cried. Ginny stayed awake with me all the way. I had to go to Hogwarts knowing the love of my life loves his job more than me. And that I couldn't even show my affection towards him. The concert made me feel so good, but this made me feel ten times worse than death. I loved him and I lost him. Percy, why? I thought you loved me too.   
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Cliff-hanger. Yummy. I'll update as soon as possible. But in the meantime, review! 


	11. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I looooove HP, but I don't own it.  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Chapter 11. The Hogwarts Express~  
  
I got out of bed in the morning and I got dressed. I tried to look alive and awake, but neither was possible. I had wanted to sleep, but I just sobbed the entire night. By sunrise, my eyes were red and dry and I washed them up. I put on some makeup and Ginny told me I looked pretty. I don't know what I'd do without her. She stayed up the entire night consoling me, yet I knew that she needed sleep for today too.   
  
I checked to see all my books were in my trunk, and I should have been so excited that I was about to embark on the final year at Hogwarts. Somehow, I wasn't. I was dreading ever going to potions class and I was really glad we had already gone over all the course work. I had studied extra hard in my 5 minute breaks and my off hours from being a singer and I knew all my books by heart. I was so nervous about falling behind, I could probably recite them.   
  
Everyone seemed to be picking up what happened, mainly because Percy and I avoided each other like the plague. As we were leaving, I saw a small dark olive green book on the floor. Since I was the last one out, I grabbed the book, shoved it into my pocket and shut the door.   
  
On Platform 9 ¾, I got a lot of people waving to me and a lot of people were yawning from the fact my concert went pretty late. I felt good and was even able to manage a weak smile. It was weak, but it was genuine. "I have to go to the Head compartment. I'll see you later okay?"  
  
"Okay. Get your mind off of it. Have fun and I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"I'll try." I left and was dragging my trunk into the compartment when Ernie, the new Head Boy, came out to greet me.   
  
"Need help?" He didn't wait for an answer but picked up one side of my trunk and helped me wrangle it in.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're very welcome. Let's sit." He sat next to the window and I sat in the seat in front of him.   
  
"So, I guess we should get to know each other?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I know you pretty well. Well, at least what I can tell."  
  
"Okay, let's see how much you know."  
  
"You are a very smart person, you have a wonderful smile, a great personality, newfound fame, and has three caring best friends. Ginny being one, and the Trio being the other."  
  
"Not bad. I don't know anything about you. Feel free to tell me anything. I'm good listener." We talked for awhile and I felt I really knew him after a bit of chatting. Then the touchy conversation started.  
  
"So I also hear you are dating Percy Weasley."  
  
I looked at the ground and bit my lip. I will not cry. I will not cry. Please don't let me cry. "Uh, not as of last night. We-" My voice broke and one little tear forked down my face. Then another and another. I didn't full-front cry though. I had enough of that last night.   
  
"I'm sorry. Look, I won't mention it again." He pulled out a tissue and gave it to me.  
  
"Thanks." I dried my tears and blew my nose.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back and we can talk some more. Your choice of topic." He got up and left.  
  
I was searching my pants for another tissue and I found one. But I also found something else. The book I had shoved into my pocket. I was going to ask if it was anyone's but I was so preoccupied with avoiding Percy, I forgot. There must be a name in the cover. I opened it and on the right side it clearly read. Percy Weasley. The book was filled with his tiny, neat writing. His writing kinda looked like mine. I thought it was lesson plans or something, but it was one of those things you just had to look at. The first page read:  
  
So this is it. Tomorrow, I will be completely out of Hogwarts. Away from the classes and the books and the ridicule from my brothers. I'll no longer be 'Percy, the older Head Boy brother who likes to scold them in the halls' but I'll never be on the same level as them. Oh well.   
  
This is his journal! Oh my God, I have some power here. I was so tempted to see if he wrote anything about me in the later pages, but I didn't know. I finally did. I guess I'm just a horrible person. I found the last entry in it and this was interesting. It said:  
  
I did something stupid tonight. I broke up with the girl who I'm madly in love with and can't be away from her. I know, I know. Why did I break up with her? Because I thought that it would ruin my chances being a teacher. I really don't want to lose my job. But now it doesn't seem important. I love her so much. Why did I do this? I am a stupid, stupid person. I gave up the only girl I've ever felt I loved all the way to my soul, and I lost her. I guess I'll have to live with it. I don't want to give up on her, but she has every right to give up on me. I hope she'll forgive me. Hermione, please forgive me for being stupid and I promise you I will talk to Professor Dumbledore and see about it. If I can't have you, I'll resign. I swear I will. I love you.  
  
Wow, he is clever isn't he? He knew I would pick it up and probably read it. And he knew I wouldn't talk to him. I think I'm hurt over the fact he did this, but maybe after a month of being friends it will work out. I can't stand to be mad at him. I quickly change into my school robes and I was buttoning the last button when Ernie returned.   
  
"Hello, I'm back. I met some friends on the way back." Ernie sat down again.   
  
"It's ok. I have to return a book to someone but I'll be right back. I promise. You have to change into your robes anyway." The compartments for late-arriving teachers were just ahead of the Head compartment. I knocked and opened the door. Percy, Snape, and surprisingly Meila (my special instructors were coming to Hogwarts so I didn't have to travel). "Hi. I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"  
  
"No, not at all." Meila gave me a questioning look. The same questioning look Professor Snape was giving me. Percy probably told them about what happened.  
  
"Here's your book. I think you dropped it." I gave Percy his book and turned to leave.   
  
"Wait. Did you read the last part?"  
  
"Yes I did. But I can't believe you would do that to me."   
  
"Will you give me a chance?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"We can start over."  
  
"I don't want to start over, Percy. We really had something."  
  
"I don't want to start over either, but maybe with some work we can get it back."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So let's take our time, but I can't stand not talking to you."  
  
"Okay." I gave him a hug. "I have to go. See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I turned and left, kind of happy, but still upset he would do something like that. We'll just see. 


	12. Proven

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters.  
  
Review!  
  
~Chapter 12. Proven~  
  
The feast was quite exciting for me. I still was getting congratulations from people and before sorting, Professor Dumbledore had everyone give me a round of applause. And I saw Malfoy. He was being nice to me. Nice! I couldn't believe it.   
  
"Here are the Head rooms. The Head Girl's room on the right and the Head Boy's room is on the left. There is an adjoining study." Professor McGonagall left and I walked into my room. It was beautiful and had the Gryffindor colors all over it.   
  
My classes were a breeze. I had studied so much to not fall behind, I had no reason being in class. This is how my first Defense Against the Dark Arts class went. "Please take out your books and read the first chapter, on complicated counter-curses. Come up to me and I will quiz your knowledge on the chapter. Then we may proceed with learning some of these. Go on, read." I walked up to Snape's desk as the rest of the class opened their books. They stopped to stare at me. "Yes?"  
  
"I already read the chapter, Professor."  
  
"Well then. Read it again."  
  
"Sir, I know the material."  
  
"Well, part of today's class is to read the chapter. Unless you can recite the entire chapter from memory I suggest you open your book young lady." I stood there and gave him a smile. "Well? Recite the chapter please."  
  
I did. I recited the entire chapter and asked if he wanted the other chapter as well. He chuckled and said, "Well, well, well. You do know your course material. I like it. 10 points to Gryffindor." Everyone's jaw dropped. What was this? Snape giving points to Gryffindor? I think I heard that right. Yay. The rest of my classes were the same that week.  
  
I had a dance lesson with Kelli right before dinner and by the time it was over, I was starving. "Good job. I think you're ready for a new routine tomorrow."   
  
"Yes!" We had been working on the same routine for 3 weeks in a row. It had to be perfect for some reason. I know. Because it's Kelli teaching me.  
  
I ran to dinner, all happy and excited. Then I bumped into someone, and all his papers and books went flying. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I bent down to pick them up and saw that it was Percy.  
  
"It's ok. I'll live."   
  
"Well that's good." He and I were friends. Things were going well, but I had refused to before boyfriend and girlfriend again until he proved to me he wasn't going to pull something like that again. Maybe that was super-bitchy on my part, but I don't know. I just don't want to get hurt again. Especially by him. It's not like I was going to go out with anyone else. But maybe he will. Oh no, maybe I should ask him out again. But if he really loves you he'll wait for you. But if I really loved him, would I put him through this?  
  
We are going to have a Halloween Ball, all years invited, and it is in two days. I helped plan it, being Head Girl, but I was also asked to perform the music for it, but I'll have an hour break as well so I can dance. I am so excited! I get to sing again. Well, my career has really taken off. I have a few songs on top 5 lists in America, France, England, and a few other countries. And still no sign from Percy. I'm just going to give up tonight. I can't stand not being with him. It's driving me insane.   
  
I got ready for the ball with Ginny. She's going with Neville. They are so cute together. I, of course, have no one. Harry said he would come with me if he wanted me to but I knew he would much rather go with someone else. And I would much rather see him there as a friend, not a date.   
  
Right before I walked on the stage they put in for the time being, Cornelius Fudge walked in. Why was this? Why was he here at a little Hogwarts dance? He walked over to Dumbledore and started whispering in his ear. Suddenly Dumbledore looked surprised and whispered back. Then Fudge whispered back. And Dumbledore nodded with a smile on his face. Something was up. And it was big. But what was it?  
  
Dumbledore got up on stage and started the beginning-of-the-dance speech. "Hello students. I am very pleased to see you all dressed your best and with smiles. Before I introduce our musician for the evening, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has an important announcement and has decided to share it with Hogwarts first."  
  
Until he went into the bright lights, I didn't really notice how old and pale he had become. His eyes were weary and there was a limp in his step. He just seemed really old to me. "I also welcome you to your Halloween Ball. Over the years, I have made my mistakes and had my triumphs. I am glad I eventually decided to listen to Dumbledore and only united was Voldemort defeated." He was referring to the great battle there was last year that Harry had fought against Voldemort for the final time. "But as you can see, I am very old and my senses aren't what they used to be. This is why I am handing in my resignation." Whisper erupted in the Great Hall but I was silent. Who was going to take his place? Who could?   
  
"Please. Please let me finish." Everyone went silent and probably had the same question I did. "I have someone in mind. He does have to go through the necessary motions, but I don't think he will have a problem with that. He is one of the hardest-working people I have ever met. And you need to be hard-working for this job. He also went along with what I said for the most part until I pushed him so far that he threatened to quit if I didn't see it his way. And I did see it his way. He argued enough with some pretty good points. I'm very stubborn, I admit." I didn't like the way this was going. I didn't like it at all. "The reason I came here is because he is here. He would be the youngest Minister of Magic in the history of the Ministry. I nominate Percy Weasley to be the next Minister of Magic." My suspicions were correct. It did make sense. He would be a good candidate and I saw other people nodding their heads.   
  
  
  
Percy went up to the stage. I saw him take a very deep breath and smile at me. "May I speak please?" Fudge nodded and stepped aside. "Hi. I would be honored to do this duty and it has been my dream since I was a little kid. Unfortunately I am going to have to decline." The entire hall went completely silent. You could have heard a pin drop. He what? He turned it down? "At any other point in my life, this would have been an incredible opportunity. It still would be an incredible opportunity. I already made the mistake of conforming my life to my job once. I know as Minister of Magic, you're either eating, sleeping or working. It's your entire life. I already have my entire life and her name is Hermione Granger." He walked off-stage over to me. The Hall burst out in applause but I vaguely heard it. He really loved me. He gave up his entire dream for me.  
  
He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Does that prove something?"   
  
"Yeah, it does," I whispered back. After two solid months of no kissing, we just engaged in this really passionate display of affection, but I had to go on stage. And then I did. I was floating on air for the rest of the night.  
  
"Well, here's the portrait." Percy had walked me back from the Great Hall after the Ball.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Hermione, I love you." That was the first time since that one special night that he had said it.  
  
"I love you too." He gave me a kiss goodnight and I said the password. I climbed into the portrait and Ernie was waiting for me.   
  
I must have looked incredibly dazed, because he said, "Have fun, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I can tell. And that was really sweet of Percy. And you must be a really special girl."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Do you wanna study for N.E.W.T.s together this year? Not now, but I mean in the future."  
  
"Sure. It depends on my schedule, but I would love to. Goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight." 


	13. Something

Disclaimer: No HP characters are mine.  
  
Review! This is the final chapter in this story but I still want your opinions. And read the author's note at the bottom please.  
  
~Chapter 13. Something~  
  
The year went by really fast. There was nothing of a real highlight I need to go through. Ginny and Neville had gone their separate ways, sadly. Ron had eventually looked at other girls, but has yet go out with anyone. Harry is just Harry and you gotta love him for being there. And me. I'm still a singer, I'm still smart, I'm still with Percy. What else do you need to know? All the seventh years finished their N.E.W.T.s and I think I did wonderfully. We're getting results the day we graduate. I'm going to graduate in a week. I'm done all my classes and work.  
  
Tonight I'm going out with Percy. Oh, and did I tell you we're getting married on June 30th? I guess not. He proposed to me at the same restaurant he brought me way back last summer.  
  
I'm ready for anything life throws at me. All because of Percy. That's how I fell in love with the greatest guy I know.  
  
***  
  
So that's my story. I did graduate, but that's not important. I think I'm going to keep this story and give it to my kids someday. It's ironic that I find out today, my wedding day, that I am going to have children. Triplets. That's a lot of children. It's also ironic that I'm sitting up here looking out the window, thinking about the past when everyone is out there at the party. I think I'll go now.   
  
"Hermione, love?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You ready to come down to the party? You've been up here awhile."  
  
"Just reflecting on the past."   
  
"That's always good to do."  
  
"Thank you for giving me that one moment in your eyes."  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
I took Percy's hand and we walked out of the room into the smiling faces of my family.   
  
Something old and familiar, my parents who have helped me through Hogwarts and life. Something new, my new family who has really been my family all along. Something borrowed, the wisdom and advice from my best friends. Something blue, the nostalgia and sadness I have when I look to my past.  
  
And when you're in love, everything is just one moment in your eyes.   
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's note: Thanks to those who have contributed reviews and I would still like to know what you think (hint hint). I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you have as much fun reading it. I may or may not do a sequel, depending on feedback from you. So that's the survey question: Sequel or not? Hit that review button and tell me you answer. 


End file.
